


Dinner and a Show - July 22, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Dinner and a Show - July 22, 2020

"Your attention, please," Professor McGonagall called to the Great Hall. "It has come to my attention that many of you still are having difficulty understanding the new Hogwarts uniform. For the final time, I will have two of our most outstanding Hufflepuffs come and demonstrate for you."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open, with the most amazing spotlights aimed at the two students. Justin Finch-Fletchley and @Sylvia strutted up the main aisle of the Great Hall. They WORKED that runway...posing, looking coy and seductive, laughing and playfully touching students along the way.

Both Justin and @Sylvia were wearing ultra-low rise jeans, converse sneakers, and yellow and black tube tops, embellished with sequins. They arrived at the front of the Great Hall and struck their best model poses.

Everyone but the Slytherins in the Hall cheered for the fashion show.

"Are you sure changing the uniform is a good idea," Minerva asked the headmaster.

"Why of course! If I learned anything in my travels is that fashion is the most important thing - even more important than knowledge or action," Headmaster Gilderoy Lockhart proclaimed. "And now, let's celebrate!"

Ghost Cedric flew in, carrying a large cake while Hogwarts strained and pushed and caused a large banner to appear with "Happy Birthday @Sylvia!" on it.

"Why is Lockhart headmaster?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Why does anything happen in Breakfast and a Show?" Hermione replied.

(A/N: I try to do these for everyone I see has a birthday in the channel. If I miss someone I swear it is not intentional!)


End file.
